Elevation
by sexyMOObrunette
Summary: Clark Kent and Lana Lang receive an assignment that leads them to an understanding of the word elevation.
1. Author's Note

[[[ Author's Note ]]]  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Summary Clark Kent and Lana Lang receive an assignment that leads them to an understanding of the word elevation. As they pair up to make a new discovery in Smallville, they also learn a few things about each other. Their new understanding of one another (mainly of Clark) helps conquer the tensions between them and unravels a romance.  
  
Pairings Clark Kent and Lana Lang  
  
Disclaimer Let's keep it simple and say that all I own is the creativity and imagination of this Smallville-based fictional story.  
  
Info Please review this story... I love feedback. If you have good story ideas, feel free to email me. Other than that, if you wanna chat, my aol/aim screenname is XxjerzieGALxX.  
  
Quote All stories teach us something, and promise us something; whether they're true or invented... legend or fact. -Stewart O'Nan  
  
sexyMOObrunette* 


	2. Assignment

[[[ Assignment ]]] ch. 1  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
*I am not going to look up, I will not look up. It's best if I just keep my head down the remainder of the period and focus on what Mr. Johnson is saying, rather than being distracted by her.* Clark Kent kept advising himself of this throughout Mr. Johnson's last period english class. At intervals of five minutes, he would accidently look up, see the back of Lana Lang's head, get distracted, and then curse himself.  
  
His friends, mostly Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan, would assume this easy distraction was a daily occurance because of Clark's obsession with Lana Lang. But this had nothing to do with it today. Nor did it have anything to do with it this week... or the past month.  
  
Ever since the incident that occured on the day of Lex Luthor's wedding day and Clark's decision to leave for Metropolis for the summer, he would no longer call it an obsession. No doubt, he was still infatuated with Miss Lang. But now, he was more cautious of his actions and almost of afraid that his next move will turn into a disaster.  
  
During his freshman year, it felt that the only consequences of his actions around Lana were embarrassment and humiliation. From years of experience, he has learned that there are deeper penalties for what he does than just embarrassment.  
  
So here was Clark, sitting in class, wondering what was currently going through Lana's mind. He wanted so badly to know how she felt about where they stand now. For so long, Clark had wanted to speak of Lana as a 'girlfriend'. And now he was desparate for just 'friend'. Were they friends? It was so hard to tell with the awkwardness they encounter around each other. At first, Clark had felt that things would go back to the way they were, especially after the whole ordeal with Van, the guy that classified him and meteorite-effected people as freaks.   
  
But things between them were still wierd. So no, it's not obsession that gets Clark distracted by Lana in class. Infatuation would not be the blame in this case either. So that only leaves the possibility that Clark's curiousity and constant need to fix things are making it difficult for him to pay attention to Mr. Johnson's never-ending lecture.  
  
"The due date is May 30th. I expect you all by tomorrow to have an idea of who you're going to be working with, at the least," Mr. Johnson had concluded right before the bell rang.  
  
Clark's head was still down as he found that he accidently ripped through all the pages in his thick notebook because of his strong grip on his pen. While the rest of his classmates were scrambling around looking for a partner for Mr. Johnson's assignment, Clark recalled how excited he used to get when a teacher would give the class an assignment that required teamwork. He would look up with a bright smile on his face and search for a partner. It didn't require too much to find someone to work with, because he would immediately come into eye contact with Pete, who would be staring at Clark with expectation.  
  
But now, there was no anticipation in finding a partner. Lana probably found herself someone to work with, which left Clark not caring who he would end up with.  
  
"Ahmm... hey Clark. Would you like to be with me?"  
  
Clark's head shot up violently when he heard those words being said by that voice. For a split second, he actually thought she was referring to something other than the project. "What?"  
  
"You know... the project we just got assigned to. I was wondering if you wanted to work together to get it done?" Lana asked him with uncertainty, unlike how she normally would... sweetly and flirtaciously.  
  
Clark's nose scrunched up as something dawned on him. "Ummm.. Lana I'd really like that, but I don't even know what the assignment is."  
  
Lana stared at him for a few seconds and then answered, "You know what? It's okay if you don't wanna work together. Just tell me and I'll understand. You don't have to make up silly excuses to get out of it."  
  
Clark rushed to fix what he felt was going to turn into another argument. "What? No, wait... I'm serious. I'd really like to work with you. But I dozed off when Mr. Johnson was giving the assignment. All I heard him say was that it's due next month and that we'd have to pair up by tomorrow."  
  
She let out a tiny giggle and covered part of her face with her hand before continuing, "I'm sorry. I sounded paranoid just now, didn't I? It's just with everything going on lately with us, I guess I was aiming for an easy argument."  
  
By now, the room had emptied, leaving only Clark and Lana to exit. They silently walked together into the hallway, and before they knew it, they were at Clark's locker. Feeling foolish from how she had just responded, Lana didn't know what to say. As she tried to quickly come up with something to say, she found herself getting side-tracked by Clark's eyes. It wasn't the first time she had realized the possession Clark's eyes held. It was probably the only part of Clark that held no secrets.  
  
"So what do you say?" Clark asked eagerly.  
  
Lana snapped out of the trance. "Hmm? What were you saying? I'm sorry. I guess you're not the only one who seems to be dozing off today," Lana apologized.  
  
"Well, I was just suggesting that maybe later on we could get together at the Talon, possibly during your break, and talk about the assignment. For a head start, I would like to know what the assignment is. That is if you're still up for working together," Clark suggested hopefully.  
  
It didn't require her to talk in order for him to know the answer. As soon as her bright smile shone and her dimples appeared, Clark knew what she would say. "I would love that. So see ya later, partner."  
  
Clark watched as Lana walked away, and he didn't tear his eyes off of her until she turned the corner and disappeared. Then, his shoulders relaxed and he sighed with relief. This was a good start. *At least she doesn't hate you, Clark. You're off to a good start.* As Clark turned around to open his locker, he heard a riot coming from the other side of the hallway.  
  
Pete was sprinting down the hall toward Clark's locker. The look of fear on his face brought worry to Clark. Students were moving out of the way to let Pete through, no one attempting to stop him, afraid for their personal safety. Pete finally made it to Clark and had to use his fists to stop his motion by leaning on Clark's arm.  
  
"Clark, dude, she knows." Pete stopped to take a breath. "She knows everything." 


	3. Analyze

[[[ Analyze ]]] ch. 2  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
*Don't freak out. Don't panic.* "Who does, Pete? Who knows what? Come on don't leave me hanging here, man," Suddenly Clark's throat felt dry. *So much for not panicking.*  
  
Pete gulped before continuing, "Chloe, man. She found out."  
  
*Okay, now's a good time to panic.* "How did she find out? The only people that know are me and you."  
  
"I don't know, but she's not happy at all. I gotta get outta here before she comes after me too," Pete's facial expressions screamed fear.  
  
Clark almost didn't respond, but caught on to the end of Pete's sentence. "Wait, what do you mean TOO?"  
  
Pete would have giggled if it was a laughing matter. "Dude, she is after you like cat chasing a mouse. Except you're the cat and she's the mouse. Strength limitation isn't gonna stop her. I advise you to hide. At least, avoid her until she cools down. I gotta go."  
  
Before Clark knew it, Pete was already gone. He turned around and slammed his head against his locker. The three o'clock bell rang. Clark got all the stuff he needed and sped out of the hall before Chloe could leave the Torch office and find him. He went in the same direction that Pete and Lana had taken. It bothered him to keep something from Chloe. She usually found out on her own anyway. But Clark figured it would be better to try to get a hold of Pete first and get the details. And advise his parents of it as well.  
  
  
  
"Umm.. Mom, Dad. I have something important to tell you. I don't want to worry you, but I think it would be better if I warn you before I meet Lana at the Talon in a little bit," Clark announced while pacing back and forth in the kitchen.  
  
Martha Kent always being the self-contained yet average mother that worried, "What is it, Clark?"  
  
"Today, after last period I was at my locker and Pete was speeding down the hall, apparently trying to get away from Chloe." Clark observed his parents before continuing. His father raised an eyebrow, awaiting what would come next. "Pete told me that Chloe found out about everything."  
  
Jonathon Kent was the first to speak. "Everything? What's that suppose to mean, son?"  
  
"I think Chloe knows about my secret. I tried calling Pete again, but he's not answering."  
  
"Are you sure that's what Pete was talking about?" Martha queried.  
  
Clark rubbed his forehead, a sign of too much thought. "Well, now that I think back on it, Pete could have been talking about anything. But it's not that hard to believe that Chloe has found out. I mean with everything that's happened in the past years... I'm even surprised that it took THIS long to find out." Clark looked up to find that neither of his parents were planning on responding. "I'm not surprised that she would be angry either."  
  
"What do you mean, Clark?" Martha asked with compassion.  
  
"Pete also said that she was after me. Basically, she's not happy. I mean I've kept this from her for so long. And I don't blame her if she hates me. As much as I don't want to admit it, I have been lying to her. From the first time we met in Junior High, I've been feeding her lies about who I really am."  
  
"Son, I know that it's hard for you to try to ignore your identity around your friends, especially Chloe. But you've hung in for this long. I trust that you know what you're doing. I'm glad you came to us first before confronting Chloe. Just give yourself some time to think about what you wanna do... And I'm sure when you do face Chloe you'll make the right decesion, son."  
  
  
  
"Finally you made it. My cappachino turned into a frappachino." Lana giggled as she cleared a table for her and Clark to sit at.  
  
"So how about you start by explaining to me what the actual assignment is?" Clark began.  
  
"In order to understand the assignment, you have to have a pretty clear idea of the strange and abnormal things that go on here in Smallville. So Clark Kent, do you know of what truly goes on in this not-so-normal-town, or do you need to be updated?" Lana joked.  
  
At first she thought that Clark didn't hear the humor in her voice when he didn't respond. So she repeated, "Clear?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
Lana stared at him dumbfoundedly for about five minutes. He said nothing else. "Aren't you the talkative one tonight?"  
  
He still stared. From Lana's face to his hands to the cup of coffee in front of him. Lana observed how he opened his mouth and just when she thought he was going to say something, all he did was breathe. So she continuing. "Well, that was comforting... my next question was going to be if you were still alive, but clearly you're still breathing."  
  
Blink. Blink.  
  
"...And the ONLY thing you seem to be doing." Lana became impatient with the awkward silence. "Now I have an idea of why Chloe has such a hard time working with you on the Torch."  
  
"Chloe? What? Where?" Clark jumped from his seat and frantically looked around the Talon for any sign of Chloe.  
  
"Clark, calm down. She's not here." Lana placed her tiny hands on Clark's rather larger ones to settle him down back in his seat. "Obviously something is bothering, and it clearly has something to do with Chloe." When it came to Clark's personal life, Lana knew that asking questions would be hopeless. She frequently felt foolish trying to get Clark to open up to her; it made her feel like a nuisance with the way he would constantly turn her down. *If at first you don't succeed, try and try again*. "Doesn't exactly tell you if you will ever succeed at all," Lana accidently mumbled outloud while analyzing the popular saying.  
  
Clark looked up again, "What?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. A girl's gotta have secrets too you know," Lana answered as she angerly gathered their empty mugs and walked away toward the counter.  
  
*Secrets?* "Wait, Lana, what are you talking about? Secrets? Did you talk to Chloe today; did she say something about me?"  
  
*There he goes again talking about Chloe and whatnot. Is that the best he can come up with right now?* "It's okay, Clark. I know that you have a hard time saying the right things at the right time. Then again, I also understand that your skills ly elsewhere..." 


End file.
